Fix Series: Inseparable
by Sombereyes
Summary: Actually, now that I think about it, the sentiment bears repeating…because even after all these years, time changes, but we don't.


A/N: Blame boredom…that is all…

 **Fix Series: Inseparable**

Before there was love, there was concern. I remember it, just like it was yesterday.

It was just like any other average day at Beacon. Now, I know what that sounds like, like I'm some washed up old fogey or something. It ain't like that. Not at all. In fact, maybe that's why I remember it so well in the first place. Back then, it wasn't a huge deal to me if Weiss was in a bad mood or not. So long as she wasn't biting my head off, or Ruby's for that matter, why should I really care?

I remember thinking that. Deciding that it really didn't matter to me one way or the other.

She kept looking down at that damn scroll. Whatever she had been looking at, it was hurting her. The prissy school bully somehow became the victim in that moment. She wasn't crying, I didn't think Weiss could cry back then, but if a glass could crack, so could composure. Beyond that really weak glance at her scroll, Weiss was falling to a really dark place. Something told me, I had to do something.

I wasn't exactly sure what to say at the time, so I just sort of hopped off of my bed and sat next to her.

Several missed calls from her father made me throw the damn thing on Blake's bed on the far side of the room. To me, it was that simple. No scroll, no sadness, no worries. I really was so simple minded back then…time taught me how naive I really was. I could never fling all of her problems away just like that. But, I could take her mind off of things, remind her that she wasn't alone.

Somehow...I'd gotten that impression. That, for some odd reason, she'd always been alone.

Not like Blake, who liked her solitude.

Something else. Like, a loneliness built of from status. Neglect fostered by fear. Idly, I'd wondered if anyone actually bothered to treat the little snow angel with an ounce of care at all. It seemed to me like she'd just been left forgotten in a dusty corner, placed on a pedestal that no one could reach…and, me being me, I wanted to bring her down a peg or two. Hold her at my level for a change.

I know what you're thinking…romantic, right? No, it kind of isn't. Really, it's just sad, tragic really.

I was right there and…and…then it dawned on me. Why, I felt so pissed off by that damn scroll. Why, I _should_ care about Weiss. Why, maybe, she wasn't such a pain in the ass after all. It was so freaking simple. I. Was. Right. There. Right bloody fucking there, and she didn't even know it…hell, it didn't even occur to her. Not until I just sort of slung my arm around her shoulders...forced her to remember she wasn't the only soul locked up in our dorm room away from the world.

It wasn't love…it was just concern…just annoyance…just, me being me…and Weiss being…well, Weiss.

That was all it had to be…all, I ever really needed out of her. I'm right here. All she needs to do is put that damn thing away and look straight ahead. Actually, now that I think about it, the sentiment bears repeating…because even after all these years, time changes, but we don't.

"Yang, what in hell's bells do you think you're doing!"

"Clearing your schedule, babe."

"If I miss one more invoice all because you've made off with my scroll again, you're in for a world of trouble!"

"You want it, come and get it…"

"Where _are_ you sticking that?"

"Someplace fun…well, for me anyway. You'll just have to come put me in my place if you're so unhappy about it."

"Ohhh, when I get my hands on you."

"That's what I'm counting on."

"Damn it, Yang, get back here this instant!"

Maybe running through the house is a juvenile thing to be doing at our age. It's not exactly the image of maturity…but, I don't want to forget it. I don't want to let it go. I want every day to be the sort of day that she can look back on…that we can look back on...and know even just for that moment, we were inseparable.

That's all I need this to be.


End file.
